The growing out of livestock and/or poultry is a major industry. To insure their good health at maturity, the growing-out thereof commonly includes the adding of medication, nutrients or other additives to their food stuff or water supply. In this manner, the livestock and or poultry more readily avoid the common ailments that could otherwise tend to stunt development and or cause premature death.
Not only is such development essential for the commercial well being of the farmer, but good health is also essential for the ultimate consumer to whom the end result represents an edible food product. For these reasons, it has been common industry practice to mix medication and or nutrients such as an antibiotic or vitamins dispensed in controlled dosages to the feed stuff or drinking water supply provided to the various animals. Critical to such a system is the accuracy of control in dispensing the medication and/or nutrient in order to insure adequate doses while avoiding overdoses which could eventually be passed on to the consumer in the ultimate food product with potentially adverse effects.